Kite
Kite (カイト''Kaito'') is a Contract Hunter who was trained by Ging Freecss. He is the first character shown in the manga. He later reappeared in the Chimera Arc. Plot Meeting Gon At the age of 9, Gon Freecss is attacked by a foxbear mother protecting its cub. Kite saves Gon by killing the mother and then chastises the boy for making him kill it. He then tries to kill the cub, claiming it will grow up hating humans and will therefore be a danger to them. However, Gon stops Kite and vows to raise the cub. When told the name of Gon's father, Kite informs Gon that his father did not die in an accident (as he was told by Mito) but that he is a professional Hunter and Kite's mentor. He leaves Ging's Hunter License in the boy's possession and then leaves to find Ging as a final test--claiming that it is the most difficult hunt in the world.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Chimera Ant arc After Gon completes Greed Island, he uses the Accompany card in an attempt to fly to Ging with Killua. However, Ging didn't want to meet him in front of a crowd and Gon is redirected to Kite instead.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Hired by the country of Kakin to do biological survey, Kite leads a team of seven amateur Contract Hunters named Banana Kavaro, Lin Koshi, Monta Yuras, Podungo Lapoy, Spinner Clow, and Stick Dinner. When another expedition team finds an arm belonging to an enlarged Chimera Ant Queen washed up onto shore, Kite's group sets out to find the origin source. He reasons that the animal probably ended up in the Neo-Green Life Autonomous State and enters the region with Gon and Killua in order to exterminate the dangerous creature. Shortly after, the team receives a message from Ponzu — already in NGL with Pokkle. On their way to help, the group is attacked by Chimera Ants and soon discover a narcotics factory in the country, formerly producing weapons and the drug 'D²'. He, Gon, and Killua kill the ants inside and become targets of the Hagya Division. Using his scythe ability, Kite quickly defeats the entire division in one blow. After getting close to the Chimera Sensing disturbance, Neferpitou appears, cutting off Kite's arm before he can defend himself. Knowing that they would only be a hindrance to Kite, Killua knocks out Gon and retreats, taking his friend with him. Hunter x Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198Unable to stand up to the chimera ant's strength, Kite is killed by Neferpitou. Soon after, his body is reanimated and used as a training dummy for new Ant recruits. Knuckle and Shoot manage to capture him afterwards and bring him before Gon. After taking some blows from Kite, Gon hugs him and vows to get Neferpitou so he can save him.Hunter x Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 222 Though Pitou later reveals to Gon that Kite's vessel is dead, it has since been revealed that Meryem's younger twin sister has Kite's memories. This means that his brain was devoured by the Queen after his death.Hunter x Hunter - Chapter 304However, Ging state that Kite's survival might have something to do with his ability "Crazy Slot" ; whereby there is a number that will only appear when Kite has a strong will to survive and does not wish to die. Nen Kite is a Conjurer so he is specialized on creating objects out of the aura. He can extend his En as far as 45 meters, but varies depending on his physical and mental condition. References Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Male characters Category:Contract Hunters